SEIGAKU HALLOWEEN
by animechesirecat7
Summary: Some of the schools in japan decided to have a halloween festival.But when some new students appear how normal can things stay. hint witches and wizerds and demons oh my.(BAD SUMMARY) T FOR THE LANGUAGE IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

** authors note:i own nothing but two oc's. ENJOY**

**Pot Halloween**

The summery of this is that the tennis regulars of seigaku meet a couple of new girls at school. Sakuno also meets a new boy. The new bunch know each other but there is something strange about them.

Story starting.

**Narrator's pov**

It was a bright day outside and the whole school was buzzing with news. New students and in October too. It wasn't always that they got new students when school had come so close to the end of the first grading period.

Also this was going to be the first year Seigaku was going to celebrate the western holiday called Halloween. This was also happening at other schools like Rikkadai and Hyote.

Class was about to began when six new faces showed up on the school grounds.

**At sakuno and ryomas class[2nd year class aka 10th grade]**

"Ryoma what do you think the new kids will look like?" a girl with shoulder length pig tails asked her long time friend

"Don't know Sakuno all I know is that they better not be annoying we have enough annoying people here" the boy with green tinted black haired boy replied.

"I guess your right." after that the teacher started to speak.

"Alright class we have two new students you to may come in now"

Two kids walked in a boy and a girl. Everyone looked at them in aww. Many of the guys were drooling and some of the girls squealed in delight.

The girl with brown hair and a red flower in her hair she was wearing a necklaces the shape of a crescent with a purple jewel in the center that seemed to be swirling mist in it to Ryoma and Sakuno. She also had a bat bracelet that looked as though the eyes were glowing. Even more odd was she was wearing the guy's uniform.

"Hello my name is karma neritora, I'm from… Transylvania. I love playing many sports and I'm hoping to get along with you all"*great smile* karma bows respectively to the class.

A boy with slightly spiked dark red hair in the boys uniform of course but had a weird looking pin that had weird writing on it. The pin was the color indigo and shaped like a sword

"Yo im kuro Makita im also from Transylvania and like sports me and karma have known each other for a while now." kuro also bowed respectively to the class.

With that there class started

**Now for momos class(3rd year aka 11th grade)**

"class we have a new student. You may come in now"

Then walked in a girl with a bandana on her head and a odd looking crescent that had a green jewel in the center that seemed to be swirling mist in it to momoshiro. She also had a bat bracelet that looked as though the eyes were glowing.[just as karmas] her hair was jet black under the bandana and went all the way to her shoulders but she had her hair in a bun under her bandana. She was in fact wearing the boy's uniform.

"Hi im kaoru kadioh im from Transylvania I like to play tennis and I'm not really social so I hope to get along with you all"*shy smile* bows to the class.

The guys in the class started whispering a lot of it was sort of negative about why she looked so boyish so….

Kaoru lifted her head and gave a glare that looked like a snake to the classroom "fshhhhh keep talking about me guys and you'll be in the hospital before the day is done same goes to the girls incase you start."

She walked to her seat sending a glare to every guy in the class and sat in her seat and class began

**In Oishi and Tezuka class (3rd year aka 11th grader)**

"Alright class we have two new students you may come in now"

Two girls in the girl's uniform came in. just like karma and kaoru they had the bracelet and jewel in the crescent. Although the girl with honey brown hair and closed eyes had a bright blue jewel and the girl with red hair and green bright happy eyes had a golden jewel.

The girl with short honey brown hair said "hello I'm Syuuka Fuji and me and my good friend here are both from Transylvania and we both play tennis and other sports.""*smiles and bows*

"My turn Fujiko I'm Eria kikumaru and im a happy person so I hope we get along"*smiles brightly and bows*

After that they went to their seats and class began

**In Takashi's class (again 3rd years)**

"New student please come in" The teacher called

A girl with shoulder length black hair walked in. she was wearing the girls uniform. Her hair had a rose in it but it wasn't red it was indigo with red rimed at the edges. She of course had the necklace and bracelet like the other girls but hers was bright red like fire.

"Hello im cris jutuno im from Transylvania and play many sports but I play tennis the most"*shy smiles and bows to class*.She goes to her seat and class starts

**Time skip to lunch **

"Two of the new students are in mine class a boy and a girl. I think their names are karma and kuro." Ryoma said in his usual bored tone.

"Yea two are in me and tezukas class. Two girls eria and syuuka" oishi said

"There is a new girl in my class. I believe her name is cris" said taka

"There is a girl named kaoru" said momoshiro "and she was not friendly"*sweat drop*

"Well did anything happen that would make her unfriendly momo" asked tezuka in a bored tone.

"I did hear the guys talk about the way she dressed and the comments weren't that flattering she heard their whispers o guess. She even hissed at the class like a snake." Momo shuddered.

"That would do it" Ryoma said slightly amused by his sempai's fear.

They all nodded in agreement

**To the new kids**

"Alright we have to act normal like we learned at the academy." Cris said with high authority.

"Got it." Kaoru said like the soldier she is.

"Of course." Karma said as cocky as ever.

"Understood!" Syuuka said with a mischievous smirk.

"I know." Eria said with a bright smile.

End of chapter 1

I only own karma and kuro the others are not mine just gender bender. I got bored it's the Halloween season to this is just to get me into the spirit of things.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SORRY I DIDNT POST THE REST OF THIS STORY. **

**PLEASE WAIT A LITTLE MORE. **

**I ORIGINALY WANTED TO HAVE IT COMPLETED ON HALLOWEEN BUT MY COMPUTER ERASED THEM SO I AM REWRITING THEM TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. THEY SHOULD BE UP BY THE END OF THIS WEEK. FRIDAY NOVIEMBER 9TH **

**I AM SORRY IF THEY ARENT AS GOOD AS I WANTED THEM TO BE. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Pot Halloween 2**

Summary of last chapter: the new kids arrived the guys in momos class totally ticked off kaoru. They new kids had a meeting agreeing they had to acted normal. Now why would they need to do that are they human? Well strange things may happen at the festival for Halloween that well take place at the end of the day. Plus the group of new kids have to be cautious because ryoma, sakuno, tezuka, oishi, momo, and taka are now wondering if something is off about the kids

Story begin

Karmas pov [last class of the day]

I look back and see two of my classmates staring at me and Kuro suspiciously. _Alright so know that we made it here we have to keep are true selves hidden. But two of our classmates seem suspicious. I just have to make it to the end of the day I hope they don't figure the truth about me and kuro I doubt it though. Humans take forever to figure out stuff like this. Ha I'm worrying over nothing at all"_

*whispers*"karma those two are eyeing us again. I'm not sure if they believe were really human." Kuro whispered/stated

*whispers*"I know. We should keep to ourselves and the group. At the festival tonight keep a look out I have been getting a bad vibe all day." I stared out the window. Trying to find all the flaws in our introduction that would give us away.

*whispers*"alright we should tell the others before we get ready for the festival."

The teacher began to talk "alright class as you all know the Halloween festival is tonight. Don't forget you can wear a costume and have fun."

And that was the final class.

Syuuka pov [last class of the day]

_Don't tell me that guy with the glasses is suspicious. The last thing we need is our cover blown before the first day._

*whisper*"Fujiko, why is the guy with weird hair staring at us and same goes for the guy with glasses you don't think they believe we aren't human." Eria whispered/panicked

*whispers back*"Don't panic, not yet at least. We don't know for sure if they really don't think were humans they'll just confront us at the festival"

*whispers*"confront us but they would be foolish to confront..."

*whisper*"I know but humans are so hard to predict we will just have to wait and see."

The teacher said the same statement they all did about the festival

Kaoru and Cris also knew that someone was watching them in class and those people were Taka and Momoshiro

End of the day

Narrator's pov

So the new kids met up behind the school to have a meeting but they weren't aware of the six people listening in on the conversation.

"I think we will soon be compromised. I think two kids in my class are suspicious" karma looked over to her friend.

"I know I could feel them staring at me and karma" kuro looked behind him in suspicions.

"Same thing in my class but its only one. A slacker if you ask me I remember that he was asleep in the class tell after I showed up. So annoying" stated Kaoru.

*whispers loudly*"slacker why that little…"*mouth covered*

*whisper*"quit Momo or they'll find out were listening" oishi hushed.

"Nya did you hear something" Eria looked around.

"No I didn't are you sure you heard something" said Cris

"I think I did but I guess im just paranoid"

"Speaking of paranoid I have been getting a bad feeling all day so at the festival keep in touch and don't go to far from the rest of us"

"Ne don't let your guard down either everyone. We can't let people know were not human."

Ryoma snickered and whispers softly*"wow that's sounds like something you say tezuka-boucho."

*whispers softly back*"shut it they'll find us and I don't always say that"

"Nya I heard something I don't think it was my imagination anymore"

"Okay Eria we should check." Cris looked over to karma who nodded.

"Ill use, my shadow to look at the hearing rang"

Then karmas shadow stretched out to right were the other group was.

She whispered to Syuuka and Syuuka's eyes snapped open

"Saa you might as well come out we know your there."

The other group of kids came out

"Alright how much did you hear" Eria said crosses arms with a serious face

"All of it" oishi stated with a nervous laugh.

"Oh no this is bad" Cris then put her face in her hands

"Mind explaining what's going on why did you say that you're not human" sakuno said with a confused look clear on her face.

"Why is it bad that we know" Tezuka demanded.

**End of chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pot Halloween 3**

Recap: ryoma, sakuno, taka, momoshiro, tezuka, and oishi started to be suspicious of the new kids. They show up to seigaku after the first semester. The teachers weren't fazed at all that some of the new girls were wearing the boy's uniform. And they acted weird. They follow the group of new kids to the back of the school and listened in on the conversation. Only to be sensed out by karma and eria. The new kids had a panicked look on their face as if they had a big decision to make.

**Story start**

Narrator's pov

"Why is it bad that we know that your not human" asked momoshiro _I can't believe these people think they aren't humans they must be crazy. _

"Because baka we don't want another hunt like the one that happened all those years ago" kaoru

"Wait hunt. I don't recall hearing of a hunt" said ryoma

"Of course they're history books on it but so many of you think it's untrue so it is considered fantasy. It was a horrible think and many of you humans act as if it were nothing. Hundreds of innocent creatures and humans were killed." Karma said with anger

"Nya yeah, what karma said. Out of all those creatures that were killed most of them were trying to protect your kind and what was their payment. DEATH" eria was shaking with anger

"Wow, im sorry we never knew" said taka _ these people are nuts _

"We know you didn't its just aggravating that know you humans think its right to make up myths about our kind. You think so poorly of us." Said Cris calmly

"Telling the younger kids stereo types about use so they wet their pants. Ugh" said Kuro in frustration

"Umm what kind of Halloween trick is this suppose to be?" asked Oishi_ man I know its Halloween but no need to take it so far_

"Trick I would expect as much you humans. Think you know everything. Guess what not everything is what do you call it…. Logical" syuuka said opened eyes glaring at the humans

"That's right! Not all that you think is unreal like ohh I don't know magic is truly unreal." kaoru scoffed .

"magic, like fairies and stuff I haven't believed in that stuff since I was 6" sakuno stated _I wonder if they are from a mental hospital_

"Of course once you humans get to a certain age you forget about magic and monsters." karma could practically feel her blood boil.

"Karma don't waste your breathe you can just look at them and tell they think were either trying to punk them or we're insane. Save your strength for tonight. That's were it will be needed most." Syuuka continues to glare at the extra party.

"*sigh* yes your right syuuka I don't know why I tried lets go get ready* glares at the other group* just count what we told you as a Halloween joke and disregard it"

"Why did you try so hard to prank us and how did you know we were here" *straight face* tezuka said

"Oh that. Don't concern yourself it's none of your business now. And I have been told to have great hearing and sight. Happy Halloween" Eria laughs a little wickedly.

**At the festival**

(Lets all pretend the group of transfer students had these awesome witches and wizard costumes something you could only dream of having.)

"Everybody know what to do?" Syuuka said.

"Yup just a simple surveillance and make sure we look like we are having fun at the festival." Kuro responded.

"So are we going by group?" eria inquired.

"Yes now the groups are me and eria, karma and Kuro, Cris and Kaoru got it"

"Yes captain!" the group replied.

And they all spread out to look for anything out of the ordinary.

**Karma pov**

_What are those two classmates of me and Kuro doing? It seems they are following. What a foolish thing to do they don't know what they're getting into_

*whispers*"kuro I think the brats from class are following us"

*whispers*"I can tell I thought it was coincidence, guess not should we burst their little bubble of superiority"

*whispers*"that is a wonderful idea I can start us off. Please kuro-kun"

*whispers*"really with the honorific you know I would let you even if you didn't do that"

"Ha-ha I know its just fun irritating you that's all"

*sigh*

"Ryoma, sakuno stop following us. You're ruining our fun at the festival." karma turned around to face their classmates.

"How did you know we were behind you two?" Sakuno gasped

"Yeah we were being careful." Ryoma glared.

"No you tried being careful. We were taught how to tell if someone is following us know stop you well get in the way." Kuro glared directly at Ryoma.

Get in the way of what?" Sakuno asked.

***growl***

Karma and Kuro ran towards the noise which was in the woods part near the school. A creature that looks like a hound with a major rabbi case showed up there.

"What is that"*panic look*

"Something me and Kuro and our friends were trained to capture and/or kill"*smirk*

"Hey karma can I take out this one you got the last creature"

*sigh*"fine go for it"

"Awesome!" Kuro fist pumped into the air. Then Kuro grabbed his sword like pen and said an incantation only for it to turn into a huge sword

And attacked the creature. Kuro killed it in 2 minutes

"Damn it that's was too easy" Kuro grunted.

"I know but it seems our class mates may want a explanation Kuro"*points to ryoma and sakuno*

"Right come with us and we will explain in good time"

**End of chapter 3**

Fyi I don't own the pictures I found them on Google images I thought they fit into the story. Coolness of them belong to the original creators I say this because im just a kid and im not planning on getting sued call me crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pot Halloween 4**

Recap: the truth was revealed the new kids aren't humans but the group thought it was a Halloween trick. Then a gugo showed up [a demon dog with rabbis basically] and attack the people that were there were karma and koru. Sakuno and ryoma followed them and saw the truth but didn't know what to do

**Story starts **

"Yo koru I think we should explain what the creature was. We can skip what we are for now" karma suggested/whispered

"Yea guess your right" whispers back koru

Brrrrrrrrrring [Kuro's skull phone rang (im tired and don't feel completely creative give me a break)]

"Yes captain, of course. Yes two of them the same from before. Alright we will"

Kuro whispers something to karma she seemed a little unsure

"I guess it's unavoidable. Sakuno and ryoma please come with us so everything will become clear." karma clapped her hands together as if she had an idea.

"Roma what do you think" asked sakuno

"I don't know I'm still stuck on the crazy dog that showed up" ryoma said

"Look your friends ran into the same thing so you might as well come so we can explain." koru crossed his arms growling slightly.

**Slight time skip to about 11:00 at night the festival was over**

"As always karma you intuition has been right again" said Kaoru

"Nya, yeah I sensed oishi and tezuka we were trying to ditch them until we heard a demonic growl" said Eria

"What type of Halloween graphics did you use?" Tezuka said

"I'm starting to see why we had to take emotion training before we were allowed to go on missions" stated Cris in a bored tone

"Yea usta miguds hvs [I feel as if I could beat them to a pulp]" said Karma

"Me too karma" said Koru

"Your not alone on that statement you two" said syuuka

"What did she say" asked momo*worried look*

"None of your business baka."

"What was that?" Momo growled at Kaoru.

"Leave it to kaoru to irritate a human"*giggles*

"wait what's going on why are you taking this so seriously what'd you do to those dogs" sakuno said*worried look* _they are defiantly crazy_

"Sent them to another dimension." was the simple statement karma gave.  
"No before they should up those things could have hurt some one." Ryoma glared at the group.

"Che, typical human not believing what happened in front of them." Cris glared evenly.

"I know were all bitter about the war and all but we have to help them anyway it's our way." Syuuka opened her eyes to show intense how serious she was.

"understood." the group replied.

"What do you mean it's your way? Have you all lost it" said a concerned oishi

"Nya, I can't take so much disrespect captain cant we let someone else take this case and take the case in Transylvania. They know we exist there." Eria pouts and looks at Syuuka her eyes began to fill with tears.

Syuuka buts an arm around eria

"I know it's frustrating but we have to keep up in this case. I know it's hard to take' *glares at humans*

"Uhh I think we should call a hospital for them" said taka

"Don't you dare human." Cris said offended.

Ryoma pulls out his phone to call for the 'hospital'

"Karma uses your shadow and retrieves that phone." squeak ordered her youngest subordinate.

"Understood captain" karma lifted her hand and her shadow lifted off the ground snatched from ryoma and placed it in her hand

*smirk*"here you go captain"*gives the phone to syuuka*

"Thank you, now are you still going to put your selves into denial or do you believe us know"*still glaring*

" What are you all?!" Sakuno all but screamed.

"Fshhh witches." Kaoru hissed.

"Yup were witches." Eria agreed happily.

"Well I'm a warlock since im a guy." Koru commented.

"Wait! WHAT!" they said

"Man you humans are annoying to no end." Karma glares at the group.

"Let me guess when you think of a witch you think of an ugly old woman with nasty hair and warts with an evil crackle.?" Cris said with an annoyed expression

They nodded

"No witch or warlock looks like that unless they don't take good care of themselves." Koru said while looking at the other group like they were completely hopeless.

"Maybe we should share our knowledge on the creatures." Syuuka contemplated. More to herself than the others.

"How would you do that?" Taka asked curiously.

"Captain no please." Karma pleaded.

"I beg you to reconsider." Kauro joined.

"I'm not doing that with any of them!" Cris yelled

"We don't have consent with the mystics they wouldn't be very happy about that" fear in Kuro's eyes. Looking for hope that his sadistic captain will reconsider

"Kuro's right there is no way they would agree to that." Karma's mind was screaming._ I will NOT teach them it's not worth it_

"Well let's just see shall we" she pulls out a compact she asked to share their knowledge with the humans that saw them fight a gugo. They agreed the group groaned[new kids]

"We got the permission." Syuuka said with a displeased facial expression.

"Noooooo we don't want to do this." Karma and Eria wailed.

"Pick one of them or ill pick one for you." Syuuka looked expectantly at her team, who just looked down at the floor refusing to respond. "Alright ill pick. Kuro you teach sakuno. Kauro you teach momoshiro. Eria you teach Oishi. Karma you teach Ryoma. Cris teach taka. *sighs*I guess I have to teach tezuka"

"No please anything but this." the group of witches(and a warlock) said in unison.

"Why are you all complaining?" Tezuka asked.

"Trust us you don't want to." again the group responded in unison.

"I think we do." Momo said

"See. They agree." Syuuka said in an annoyed tone;

"Captain they don't know how we learned over three thousand spells in a day. Of course they would." karma groaned at how stubborn her captain is.

"Were going to learn something new." Oishi simply stated.

"Yes but the way we learn is considered a sign of affection to your kind." Cris shuddered at the thought of kissing a human.

"You mean you learn threw…" Ryoma voice trailed off.

"A kiss that's right." Koru grunted.

"I'm not kissing kauro, no way, not happening." Momo yelled as if his life depended on it

"Good to see were on the same page baka." Kaoru deadpanned.

"You have to. The mystics said themselves." Syuuka said with her –I don't give a fuck if you don't want to do it. We are all suffering together look-

"We don't have to do it today this has been enough excitement don't you think captain." Karma attempted to reason.

"Very well we shall do this tomorrow then after class." Syuuka conceded to her subordinate

_Of thank you soo much karma_

"Thank you knows im going to scout thee area before heading back. Karma whistled loudly*FANG HUSUTURA{COME HERE BOY}" a little wolf with wings showed up then morphed into a bigger form

"Good boys{hops on the demonic wolf}now take to the sky"

"Thank goodness we let her keep fang they are so close." Eria said as she watched her team mate fly off.

"You well learn what creature fang is tomorrow don't worry." Koru said when he saw the look of confusion on the other groups faces.

The compact glowed and a message from the mystics the regulars could not read said that they were to drop the case and leave. To forget about the mission and erase the humans memories. The group of the supernatural didn't want to but gave in. once karma returned they erased the group's memory and snuck them into their rooms.

*jumps up*"what was that dream about anyway?" Momo said then suddenly fell off his bed.

Time skip to school

"Did anyone else have a weird dream?" sauna asked.

"If you mean with witches and warlocks I did." Taka said.

"You too?" Ryomo asked

"I did as well." Oishi commented

"It seemed so real." Tezuka said.

"So we all had the same dream, dose anyone remember yesterday?" Momo asked.

"no!" everyone had said.

**Somewhere in the trees**

"What we did was better. Wasn't it?" Cris asked her captain.

"Yes it will be safer for them this way." Syuuka said as calmly as ever.

"Captain's right plus we can't go against the mystic's word." Karma said in an emotionless voice.

"I'm wondering why they said to watch them from afar." Eria said as she placed her head in her hands/

"I know but it's our new mission and we have to watch and protect them." Kaoru hissed

"Yes we must do this." Koru said in complete confidence

That's it story over its late I know but I was busy with school work to start and finish early enough. Please give me anime suggestions I want to write something different for Christmas.

**End of chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 6

**GAHHHHH. Man i feel like a crappy writer those chapters were supose to be better. **

**i promise the next holiday story i do will be better. **

**R&R anyway please.**


End file.
